guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Margonite
Actual Kingdom name Does anyone know their actual kingdom's name? (Margo? Margonia? Margonikstan?) All I can remember seeing is referring to them as a people. (Margonite) --Tometheus 07:44, 27 October 2005 (EST) :Kryptonite is from Krypton so they must be from Margon. :) I have never seen any reference to them other than Margonites. Of course should we find out that name, this entry will be moved there. For now, it looks great. Thanks. --Karlos 08:39, 27 October 2005 (EST) ::Where does someone talk of the Margonite(s) ingame? ::—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 80.132.87.28 (talk • ) 2006-03-08 03:55:08. Plural Any reason this is plural? --Fyren 16:30, 27 October 2005 (EST) :They are only references inside the game as a people, "The Margonite" and since we do not know the name of their homeland (Margon, Margonia?), I agree with Tometheus that it should be the people Margonites not the individual, "Margonite." If the game produces "a Margonite" or the land of Margonia (like Elona), then we can shift the entry there. But I think for now this is ok. --Karlos 17:53, 27 October 2005 (EST) Margonites and Luxons Adding something... at the beginning of the strategy guide it says that "new evidence points to a luxon presence in the crystal desert"... since they were seafarers, it makes sense that they were there before the desert was brought out of the sea (for the forgotten, there's another article for that). The only reason they would have evacuated would be because it got risen out of the sea and made into it's present state as a place human's couldn't make civilisation. Isn't this what happened to the margonites, another seafaring nation? 2+2=4, and the margonites were luxons. - Neilos Tyrhanos :This seems extremely speculative to me. If it's in the guide, then I see no problem adding a reference to the Luxon article mentioning that "new evidence points to a Luxon presence in the crystal desert"; but I don't see enough in-game information to justify extrapolating from that to say that they were the same peoples as the Margonites. --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:16, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :The luxons weren't even thought of when the desert was in place, doubt it! — Skuld 14:28, 2 June 2006 (CDT) ::I make up a theory that the Luxons could be the Margonites, lo and behold! ANet steals it from me! Oh, intellectual property violation... Thy name is ANet! :) ::This actually makes a LOT more sense than Elona being a separate land not named the Crystal Desert. I put it in as a note with enough doubt cast on it. --Karlos 19:34, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :::It is to be noted that Margonite ships as seen in the desert are caravel like while Luxon ships as seen on the Jade Sea are junk like, furthermore Margonites are stated as having ship like buildings where the Luxons have been shown as having nomadic encampments made in a primary way of tents (or at least drapes on poles) for these reasons it seems less than likely to me that the Luxons and Margonite would be related except by their seafaring ways. -- Darakus, 28 July 2006 ::::It should be noted that the Margonites predates the Elonians, and therefore most likely predate the Jade Wind (the 200 year mark). Luxon culture had to drastically adapt to the Jade Wind. You have to try and imagine what Luxon culture used to be like when the Jade Sea was still water. - 08:49, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :::::The "junks vs. caravels" thing kind of seals it for me. They're not Luxons. — 130.58 (talk) 09:31, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::I removed the Luxon reference as the Margonites are clearly from Elona now. Evidence needs to be presented that Luxons made it to Elona (or Margonites to Cantha) before this theory is revived again. --Karlos 20:28, 19 September 2006 (CDT) Skuld, your statment is completlym stupid. Many things, especilly in Nightfall were retcons. I am adding the above quote (from the guide) to the crystel desert and Luxon articles.--68.192.188.142 20:38, 22 September 2006 (CDT) human? The only reference I can find regarding the Margonites is in Thirsty River, where I do not see any direct reference of them being identified as Human. While I assume King Khimaar is Margonite, I have no proof. From my understanding, the Margonites could have been a tribe/people of Tengu or Dwarves. Are there references to the Margonites outside of Thirsty River? - 18:43, 25 July 2006 (CDT) From the pre-release bonus pack, there are some picture of the Margonite-Mesmer.jpg and Margonite-Paragon.jpg. Not sure is it okay to link there, Please delete if it isn't ok to do so. -- Cwingnam2000 16:39, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :Yeah, I just saw those too. So it's confirmed that they are not human. I'll edit the article accordingly. -- 03:47, 14 September 2006 (CDT) ::Based on the info from the Guild Wars Nightfall Prerelease Bonus Pack, the original Margonites may have been human. I suspect that Mursaat may be a Margonite offshoot, since they're mask-wearing humanoids with a grudge against the Five Gods and there is evidence suggesting that they were in the Crystal Desert at some point in the past. Harpies might also be an offshoot. -- Gordon Ecker 00:29, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :::Huh? The Margonites have 6 limbs and 6 eyes! The Mursaat have 4 limbs and 2 eyes, like a human. Plus, Mursaat hover, whereas margonites walk on the ground. The margonites worship the 6th outcast god (Dhuum?!), but we have never heard about a god of the Mursaat. I really don't see many similarities other than that they are foes of the 5 gods of Tyria. :::Harpies is a completely different creature from classic greek mythology, resembling a bird - human mixture. What makes you think they have a link with margonites? The sole fact that some margonites have wings? -- 02:16, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Possible != likely. One of the Margonites has four arms, a purple glowing chest and legs that end in fins, and she appears to be floating. Another Margonite has two arms and wings made of purple flame. Horrific transformations aren't exactly subtle, and Margonites and Mursaat are both more human looking than Juggernauts, Oni or the Afflicted. There's also the carvings on the Ring of Fire Islands that look like Scythes of Chaos with humanoid skulls in place of their six-eyed faces. As for Harpies, the booklet talks about how Dhuum's influence twists and corrupts creatures, so I think it's plausible that any evil humanoid that's been in the Crystal Desert might be a Margonite offshoot. Heck, modern Giants might even be a human offshoot completely unrelated to the Great Giants. -- Gordon Ecker 21:54, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :::::There is one thing in the Prerelease Bonus Mini Strategy Guide that supports your theory that Margonites may be former humans who have been transformed: There is one image showing a giant statue of a creature that looks like a Margonite warrior (with two arms + two wings). In front of the statue there are humanoid creatures who seem to worship the statue. So, who is the statue? I have a feeling that it is the 6th god, the outcast, *cough* Dhuum *cough*. I guess the human heretics made a Faustian deal with the devil, err ... Dhuum. He provided them with superior magic powers, but in turn they became his slaves, and he transformed them into look-alikes of himself. So the Margonites are Dhuum's army of Mini-Mes. Just wild guessing, of course. -- 10:31, 20 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::For all we know the original Margonites could've been Humans, Dwarves, Giants, Tengu, Skales, Centaurs, Mursaat, Seers, Dredge, Charr, Forgotten or a diverse mix of all of the above brought together by their shared corruption. Humans just haven't been ruled out as a possibility. -- Gordon Ecker 06:24, 21 September 2006 (CDT) Note about Crystal Desert The first note speculates that the Margonites became disillusioned and turned to Abbadon after failing in the Crystal Desert, but according to the Mini Strategy Guide, the Crystal Desert was created by their wars against the followers of the Five Gods. "Civilized nations recognise revere the Five True Gods. But heretics speak of a sixth god...a fallen god. A thousand years ago, the spiritual ancestors of these heretics, the Margonites, fought an epic battle on the northern plains of Elona. The resulting carnage created a vast wasteland - the realm now known as the Crystal Desert. Editing. Arshay Duskbrow 15:05, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :Well, when they came, it wasn't the desert yet... -```` I know, but the note suggested it happened in the order of Failure of Ascension -> Abbadon Worship. That's not the case. The failure to ascend, if indeed that's what they were doing, came after the "War of Abbadon" that created the Desert as we know it. Arshay Duskbrow 01:46, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :wait, why isthat?? I thought failure to ascend happened before the place turned into desert. - 16:37, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::I'm reverting. According to the Ghostly Hero in Dunes of Despair the Margonites sailed to the region that would later become the Crystal Desert specifically to ascend. As for whether they already worshipped Abbadon when they came to the desert or didn't start worshipping Abbadon until after they failed to ascend, I'm not aware of anything that conclusively proves one possibility and disproves the other. The statements of the Ghostly Hero in Thirsty River imply the latter, while the prerelease bonus pack implies the former. Maybe the notes were misleading, but they were intended to suggest two possible explanations rather than a single timeline. -- Gordon Ecker 19:22, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Very well then. I can understand the confusion, and we really don't have any concrete statements one way or the other, although I think it's unlikely they tried to ascend before the Desert came to be what it is. Hopefully Nightfall will make some of this clear, and it's not simply an oversight on Anet's part. Arshay Duskbrow 19:38, 27 September 2006 (CDT) I reordered the possible explainations. To me, the 'turn ainst god after failure" is a direct conjecture, whereas the invasion theory seems too much of a stretch (possble, but stretching a lot). - 22:30, 27 September 2006 (CDT)